Sasuke no es uke
by Nekiore-Chwan
Summary: Yaoi - "Te llamas 'Sas-uke'; ¡eres uke!" "Voy a mostrarte quien es el uke." ¿Qué pasará cuando Naruto haga una broma sobre el nombre de Sasuke?


Hola a todos, espero que este one-shot SasuNaru les guste. ¡Alerta de lemon! XD

_Naruto Shippuden _es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaraciones: **Normal(conversaciones)

**Sasuke no es uke**

_**Irina-Neko-chan**_

Sasuke pasó una hoja más del interesante libro que tenía entre sus pálidas manos, esperando a que Naruto llegara al departamento que compartían.

Suspiró al escuchar como la puerta era abierta de un golpe.

Eso significaba que el rubio tenía una tontería en mente.

"¡Sasuke!" gritó el oji-azul, prácticamente lanzando el libro de las manos del peli-negro

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?" preguntó indiferente

"Tu nombre." respondió en una carcajada

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

"¿Qué pasa con mi nombre?" preguntó cansinamente

"Es divertido." el rubio soltó una carcajada "Si te fijas bien, tu nombre es: _Sas-Uke_." otras carcajadas salieron de los labios del chico "¡Eso significa que eres uke!"

El peli-negro frunció el ceño, enojado.

¿Naruto se había golpeado la cabeza al nacer?

¿Desde cuándo él era el uke?

Sasuke se dispuso a ignorar a su novio y sus constantes risas, pero no fue capaz. _Necesitaba_ enseñarle a Naruto quién era el uke.

Naruto seguía riéndose delante del amplio sofá, sin saber que consecuencias tendrían esa broma que acababa de hacer.

En un momento, el oji-azul sintió como caía boca abajo en el sofá. Sasuke lo había empujado y ahora estaba sobre el volteado rubio.

"¿Sasuke?" preguntó Naruto. Intentó levantarse pero el oji-negro sentado sobre él se lo impedía "¿Que haces Sasuke?" volvió a preguntar

El peli-negro se acercó al oído del rubio.

"Voy a mostrarte quien es el uke." susurró al oído del oji-azul, antes de morder la oreja de este

Naruto sintió como su cuerpo entero tembló ante esa _amenaza_, y ese mordisco ya lo venció.

Un suspiro se escurrió entre sus labios.

Inmediatamente sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte color carmesí.

Sasuke comenzó a degustar el moreno cuello del rubio, mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de bajar el cierre del pantalón de este. Con una mano se dedicó a acariciar el torso de Naruto bajo su camisa, y con la otra mano se dedicó a masturbarlo lentamente.

"Sa... suke..." gimió su nombre, entrecortado gracias a su agitada respiración

A Naruto le gustaba esa situación y al mismo tiempo le molestaba. Le gustaba la actitud dominante de su novio, pero le molestaba estar volteado. Él quería ver a Sasuke, besarlo y tocarlo.

Aunque obviamente no iba a quejarse, ya mucho había hecho con esa broma; no quería que Sasuke se enfadara... _Más._

Sintió como una de las manos del moreno dejó su pecho libre, aunque esa libertad no duró mucho ya que esa misma mano se había encargado de quitarle la camisa naranja. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Sasuke. En sus ojos se apreciaba la lujuria controlandolo, como también pudo saber al mirar esos oscuros ojos que esa iba a ser una muy larga noche; la perversión era evidente en su rostro.

Naruto se estremeció.

"Volteare." ordenó el peli-negro

Naruto estaba a punto de ignorarlo y olvidar ese momento, pero no lo hizo. Su cuerpo ignoró por completo los pensamientos de Uzumaki y se volteó lentamente, terminando cara a cara con Sasuke.

La sonrisa perversa en el rostro de este último no podía ser más amplia.

Dirigió su boca el pecho del rubio y comenzó a dibujar los abdominales de este con su lengua. Escuchó como el oji-azul jadeaba ante el tacto. Siguió bajando por su estomago hasta que llegó al inicio del _molesto_ pantalón.

Deslizó su mano sobre el bulto que se notaba sobre la tela.

"Ah... Sasu... ke..." gimió el oji-azul, cerrando los ojos suavemente

Sasuke se deshizo del pantalón de oji-azul, junto a su ropa interior, dejando así al rubio completamente desnudo bajo él.

"N-no es justo." tartamudeó el rubio

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

"¿Lo qué no es justo?"

Naruto se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada a cualquier punto que no fuera el peli-negro.

"Tú a-aún llevas l-la ropa." volvió a tartamudear

Sasuke mostró una lasciva sonrisa ante ese comentario y, lenta y provocativamente, se quitó la ropa, sonrojando a Naruto en el acto. Quedando así ambos desnudos.

Sasuke rodeó con un dedo los labios del rubio, para luego meterlo en la boca de este.

"Chupalo." ordenó

Ni corto ni perezoso, Naruto comenzó a lamer ese dedo al que se le sumaron otros dos. Cuando ya estaban bastante húmedos, Sasuke introdujo uno en la entrada de Naruto.

"Du... ele..." masculló incómodo

"Tengo que prepararte." le susurró al oído antes de besarle la mejilla

Sasuke comenzó a mover ese dígito, seguido de los otros dos; minutos despues Sasuke retiró los dedos. Se colocó entre las piernas del Uzumaki y entró en él de una sola estocada.

Naruto gritó el nombre del peli-negro al sentir esa oleada de placer.

Sasuke comenzó el vaivén de caderas mientras besaba al rubio, dejando que una de sus manos le diera placer al miembro del rubio. Naruto se aferró al peli-negro mientras jadeaba sin control.

Minutos despues Naruto se vino en la mano del peli-negro, y segundos despues este se corrió en el interior del oji-azul.

Sasuke salió del rubio, provocando un gemido por parte de ambos, y se recostó a un lado del Uzumaki.

"¿Aún crees que soy uke?" preguntó el Uchiha con una divertida sonrisa

Naruto apartó la mirada del chico al sentir arder sus mejillas.

"No." dijo sin mirarlo "Sasuke no es uke."

Sasuke se mantuvo inexpresivo un segundo antes de volver a colocarse sobre Naruto, con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Sasuke?" preguntó el rubio con una ceja alzada

"Me apetece mostrártelo otra vez." comentó encongiendose de hombros

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y terror.

"¡No!"

Pero fue inútil, el peli-negro ya le había robado el aliento con un apasionado beso y _más cosas_.

"¡Suéltame Sasuke!" gritaba Naruto, en un intento de detener al Uchiha "¡No te acerques!" inútil "¡Suelta eso!"

**Fin.**

Espero que les haya gustado, fue mi primer trabajo sobre Naruto y espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.

_De nuevo me disculpo por tener que editarlo todo._

¡Sayonara!


End file.
